


winter warmth

by torpiar



Series: best buds birthdays [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, HAPPY BIRTHDAY RAY!!!, M/M, winter fic in summer yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26071423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torpiar/pseuds/torpiar
Summary: Osamu recalls why he loves winters so much.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: best buds birthdays [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892680
Comments: 15
Kudos: 56





	winter warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the-black-birb (moriturism)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriturism/gifts).



> Hello!!  
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO RAY!!!  
> I struggled a lot with writing the past months, so this is a really small drabble but I HAD to get something out for them!!  
> So RAy,, ily I hope u have a great birthday!!
> 
> s/o to Anqi for beta-ing

The crystal white snow is layered on the school grounds, not leaving a single patch of grass visible, the latter laid to rest under a frost blanket. This is no dark winter day, not like the ones where it seems like the entire ozone was snowed under. No, today, the blue sky smiles at him, and Osamu recalls why he loves winters so much.  
The inside is warm, the outside is not. It’s that black and white. His knitted blanket —made by his beloved grandmother— keeps his legs from freezing off. Osamu stretches himself out like a cat ready to knead his bed and lets out an exaggerated yawn.

In the corner of his eye, Suna stares at him with a soft, fond smile. “What?” He mutters. Not a chance that he’s relinquishing his blanket, not even to his own boyfriend. It’s got his name on it, so Atsumu wouldn’t confuse them, the idiot that he was.

“You seem comfortable,” Suna states. Osamu nods in reply, resting his head on his arms. “I am, thanks.” Suna snorts loudly, his own mouth full of food he did not share, to Osamu’s dismay. They quietly look at each other, and Osamu discovers another reason he loves winter.

Unlike him, Suna isn’t resistant against the cold. His nose is tinted pink behind the huge scarf that envelops his face, and Osamu genuinely wonders how he manages to breathe like that. Although Suna —just like him— loves winter, he’s simply prone to getting sick. 

It’s only January and he has already missed two weeks in December for getting a cold. Every single year, Suna gets sick three times during winter at best. How he does it, Osamu doesn’t know. A loud bang comes from the corridor, and they both prepare for the human disaster barreling down the hall. “‘Samu, ya jerk!”

“There he is,” Suna chimes simultaneously with Atsumu bursting through their classroom door with snow melting into his hair. His face is red and clearly full of annoyance. “Snowball fight, right now.”

“Don’t wanna,” Osamu sighs, stretching out even further on his desk. “It’s warm here.” Next to him, Suna cracks his knuckles and jumps up. He throws on his oversized jacket and holds his hand out, pouting slightly. “I want a snowball fight.”

With a big sigh, he heaves himself up. He can deny his brother, but not his boyfriend. Like he’s under some sort of spell. But, he does not mind as long as it’s Rintarou. Moping behind the two of them, Osamu already misses his warm blanket. 

Once they get outside, they’re met by the rest of the team, already launching biting ammunition at each other. Even Kita is in the middle of the party, throwing and receiving snowballs. A rare but treasured smile is shining on his countenance.

Osamu doesn’t even get a moment to get ready, before Suna ducks in front of him, allowing a snowball to splatter on his face. Giggling in front of him, Suna sticks out his tongue and starts dashing away. “Ya look like a waddlin’ penguin with yer stupid jacket!”

“A cute one!”

Again, he lets out a loud groan. Before he knows it, snowballs are coming his way. Yet another reason why he adores winter: friends. Aside from the warmth one can feel from being inside, courtesy of modern technology, the fuzzy warmth that buzzes throughout him from friendship is completely incomparable.

Nothing beats being with friends who make cold winters bearable. The freezing temperatures are nothing against laughter, just enough to keep one another warm. He rolls another snowball with his bare hands, glowing a bright pink shade because he genuinely despises gloves, and aims at Suna.

Naturally, the cute bastard dodges it. He’s not a middle blocker on the team for nothing. His snickers echo in Osamu’s ears and his instinct screams at him to _run_. He has played dodgeball against Suna more than once, and never escapes without at least one bruise somewhere on his body. 

It’s not Suna’s strength, not once has he beat Osamu in an arm wrestling match. It’s in his _precision_. The same precision that allows him to swiftly jab the side of his ribs during practice or the ability of catching food with his mouth mid-air. Oddly endearing to say the least.

From a little distance, he hears Suna yell his name and Osamu sprints even faster. The loud cackles fill the school grounds, and Osamu’s heart. Nothing beats listening to Suna’s voice.

There are other students outside, sitting on frozen benches or huddling together to share warmth. As Osamu runs, he dashes past the basketball team and waves enthusiastically. “Don’t act like you’re not running for your life!” 

He spins around to stick his tongue out, but quickly comes to a screeching halt to greet the dean, barely avoiding colliding with her. With her big glasses enhancing her already stern, almost demeaning look, the big, fluffy coat did not do her justice. “Osamu-kun.”

“Sensei,” he awkwardly greets her back. His head turns instantly when he hears the snow crunch under familiar footsteps, quiet but not unnoticeable. Now, Osamu generally _is_ the smarter twin most of the time, _but_ that doesn’t mean that he fills that role twenty-four seven. “‘Samu!”

Osamu ducks and almost embraces the snow covered ground. The snowball didn’t hit him, but he heard it encounter something, someone. Osamu claims he only fears one man, but he’d be lying out of his ass if their dean wasn’t somewhere up the list. 

He picks himself up, and makes uncomfortable eye contact with the dean again. Her hands are up in the air with snow stuck to the side of her face, damning evidence of a wretched crime they’re both about to do time for. His eyes widen, and Osamu ushers Suna closer to him.

Students gather around from a distance, whispers fill the air. “Rintarou-kun.” And Suna gulps. His eyes are stuck to the floor, and he didn’t dare look up. “Sensei.”

“Class duty for a week,” she states, the sentencing plain but heavy. Osamu fights off his grin, standing in the exact same stance Suna is. A choke escapes his mouth and he can feel the metaphorical slap on his back. “You too, Osamu-kun.”

“Yes, sensei.”

A step too late, Kita walks towards them. With a deep, deferential bow, he greets her, and both can feel the weight of his presence. Now, they were truly sympathetic to Atlas, with the world upon his back. “Teach them well, Kita-kun.” 

With a big swing, she takes her leave. The big coat moves extensively with every step she takes. 

Osamu’s lazy smile encounters Kita’s glaring eyes. _This_ is the person that no matter what will always make the ground shake underneath his legs. “Cleaning duty, two weeks.”

“Kit-“

“And,” he continues. “No failing the math test, nor the English one. Extra weeks if you do so.” If the dean wasn’t bad enough, she can count on Kita to ensure the penalty was doled out right.

Osamu crouches down and lets himself fall into the snow yet again. His pants have become soaking wet already, so it really didn’t matter much. 

With one swift movement, and Suna plops down next to him, snow on his face and in his mouth. The tense air gets carried away as his mesmerizing laughter fizzles into the frigid air. Yeah, he sure loves winter.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on twitter! @/shqnsuke


End file.
